Evil Cuties
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Saya Koshi, parents died when she was young, her brother is married but helps her with her lonely life by trying to be the best brother for her. one day she finds 8 9-20 year old, that look like the akatsuki in kids form even there names. whats HAPPENING
1. Chapter 1

_**EVIL CUTIES**_

Saya Koshi here, i'm 19 years old, my parents died in a car, i was around 4, i don't remember it will or how my parents look like. My brother Kaoru Koshi is 23 years old, he's the best brother a sister can have, and he's kind, caring and not so overprotective. He knows i can protect myself from the listens i get for Judo class. We sort of live together, but my brother is married, to a lovely lady, named Aiko. We all live in Japan of course. School is over forever unless i go to College or University, but i won't go, not this year.

I love animes well, depends on the genres but you get what i mean. I love Naruto(shippuden) my favourite heroes are Kakashi, Minato, Shikamaru, older Gaara, and the list goes on. My favourite villains are none other than the while Akatsuki. And i mean everyone single person in the Akatsuki. I know their criminals, but people got to love the villains too. I'm not the only one. My brother love Naruto(shippuden) and we'd talk about it sometimes. I don't know about Aiko though.

Anyways i'm home now, watching Kuroshitsuji 2. It's the sequel to Kuroshitsuji. It's about a 12-13 year old boy that wants revenge, so a butler from the demon world helps him, and won't leave his side till the boy gets what he wanted...revenge. In return the boy has to give his soul after he achieves his revenge. Now the butler doesn't really look like a demon, he looks like a normal hot guy but...he's perfect. It may sound scary or something like that, but it has lots of comedy each i love. Anyways i'm already off topic. My bro helps me with money and such. I decided to walk around because it's bad sitting in a chair all day or most of it that is. I got up, and went out. What i was wearing was fine, a red-ish brown-ish shirt, and under it was a maroon tank top, that showed about 3 inches at the bottom of my shirt. I wore a brown pant and that's all, of course i had to wear shoes but that's all. I went down the street heading for my hiding please. It's a pretty place with flowers and such, i never see someone there so i called it my secret hideaway.

As i reached my hideaway, i heard talking coming from it. When i pasted the bushes, i saw the oddest kids ever, I'd say about 8 of them and 9-10 years old? But what made me sadder is that i found someone in my hideaway. I noticed all were looking at me.

"are you...lost?" i asked.

"who are you?" the boy with orange hair said.

"uhm...i'm Saya Koshi"

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"In Japan...Tokyo" i saw the boy and piercing. I walked to him leaned down to his height.

"Wow i wouldn't think your parents would let you have that much piercing. Did they hurt a lot?" he took a step back.

"no, and we don't have parents" he answered, she had blue hair.

"No parents huh? I don't have any parents either, sad isn't it, how about i take you in?"

"You'll take us in just like that"

"well yes, you don't even know where you are seeing you asked where this is, and you all so young and without any parents, i can just leave you here now, and besides, i'm good with kids" i smiled again, and stood straight. The orange top looked at the others and nodded.

"alright"

"ok, follow me" i said marching out the bushes and toward my house. We all walked in silence. We reached my big house.

"this is it" i opened the door and held the door open for them. They were wearing all black.

"you guys hungry?" they shook their head no. "uhm...how about names?" there was a pause, and the orange top said something very quietly. Orange pointed at a black hair boy with black eyes that showed no emotion on his face.

"He's Itachi" my eyes widen a bit.

"Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and as for me Pein" i was in total shock.

"hm...do you remember how your parents are?" he shook his head. I can't believe it there names are the AKATSUKI, were they lying. I shook it off.

"seeing you've got dirt over you and some ripped cloth, i think you guys should that a shower or a bath." I lead them to the room. I had 5 bathroom. "Be right back" i left them standing, and when i left i heard them talking. I went in the attic and got out a box and came back. "i've got some cloth here that might fit you, i wore them when i was little"

"i'm not wearing girl cloth bitch" i looked at the boy that was named Hidan, how he talked saying that swear word, it like hidan...i shook it off.

"don't worry i never wore girl cloth when i was little" i said pulling out a few shorts and tops, and sandals. I smiled. "ok whose the first 5 to take a shower/bath?" i said. Pein raised his hand along with Deidara, Kakuzu, itachi and Zetsu. I nodded. I gave them cloth, they seem not to care. I should them where they were (bathrooms) and left to where the others were and sat. I heard a growl. And it came from hidan's stomach. He looked at me.

"don't swear, i'll get food just don't swear" i entered the kitchen.

"what do you want?" he entered in the kitchen, so did the others. He couldn't see on the counter well. I opened all the cupboards and picked him put from the waist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"you can't see right? I'm helping" he grabbed a bag of chip.

"put me down" i did. The others stared. I giggled. I took another bag of chip.

"hidan can i have the bag for a second?" he paused then gave it to me. i opened both and put in a big bowl and picked it and placed it on a table in the living room. They followed and others came out of the shower and found the living room. "the rest of you need a shower/bath now" they got up. I gave them cloth each and showed them where the bathrooms were. When i returned, Pein and the others were eating the chips now. "i'll be upstairs if you need anything" i went upstairs to my room. Are they really the Akatsuki, Hidan even has the necklace, Kisame is blue too plus Zetsu has 2 sides. How can i not believe they are? But it's too weird it can't be true. i laid on bed. I heard the door open, Pein was first to see.

"where do we sleep?" he asked.

"Anywhere is fine" i said. My bed is a queen size, heck i'd say king. Some crawled in (hidan, itachi, sasori, kisame). I opened my eyes, looking at them confused.

"It's a big bed, and we want to sleep here" Sasori said. I closed them again. The others slept in the room.

**SORRY IF IT GOT A BIT BORING I'm WORKING ON IT. if you haven't read i'm not HUMAN? Then plz do it's about a girl names Aoi sakana (blue fish) joins the akatsuki and one day she gets gills and seeks kisame for help. Pairing is AOI X KISAME.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 3 REVIEW in 1 day TY ALL this never happened here's the next chapter.

My eyes opened to the sound of the door bell. I sat up trying not to wake the kids but they woke up anyways. They looked at me confused. I got down from my big bed, and opened the door.

"It's my brother, he comes over sometimes" they got up and followed down stairs. I opened the door and here he was my brother. I opened the door wider so he can enter. His eyes widen as he saw the kids.

"hey, sis did you get kids without me knowing?"

"no, but can i keep them, well they aren't pets but but pleaseeeeeee? They don't have parents"

"first, ok you but look at them, he won't be easy and how they look, don't they remind of you the Akatsuki?" he said but what surprised me was they all backed a step.

"ya...and their names to, Pein told us all the names and it's the Akatsuki without Konan and Tobi." They took another step back. They left and entered the kitchen.

AKATSUKI P.O.V

"Pein, i thought we were in a different world, so how do they know us?" Kakuzu said.

"i'm thinking about it"

"i don't want to stay as a kid forever" hidan said.

"How do we turn back to our normal size?" Sasori asked.

"Why isn't Konan with us hm?"

NORMAL P.O.V

I heard whispers from the kitchen where the kids went. Bro and I entered and they stopped talking and stared. My brother went to Hidan, leaned to his height and ruffled his hair.

"I'd say Hidan would look exactly like this if he was 9"

"And the necklace too" my brother nodded.

"Stop fucking ruining my hair" Hidan said.

"And he speaks like him too" i added. Brother let go of his hand and stood up.

"Yes, yes he does, anyways i came to give you money for the week, but seeing you'll have them I'll have to give you way more so here" he pulled out his wallet to add to the money. He left and i looked down at Hidan.

"What? He ruined my hair"

"Ok then go fix it if you care so much"

"i will" with that he disappeared into the bathroom. I sat with the others and watched a Karate Kid. Hidan came out shortly.

"Pein can you come...NOW" Pein glared at him but got up and followed him.

PEIN P.O.V

This better be good, i was enjoying the movie, knowing Hidan it's something stupid.

"Hello Pein" Konan said. My eyes widen.

"How come you're not a kid?"

"I don't know but i know how to true you back"

"Well how?"i asked.

"You have to hug, and kiss her on the cheek, or the lips, and you'll be normal, but you won't stay forever normal"

"i see, are you staying here?"

"No, everyone I've talked to can't see me, it seems only the Akatsuki can see me." I nodded.

"Oh and, don't harm the girl, she can help us, don't you feel an odd feeling from her" I nodded in agreement and she disappeared like a ghost.

"Let's go back Hidan"

NORMAL P.O.V

Pein and Hidan returned.

"Saya i have something to tell you" Pein said. I gave a confusing look. We turned off the T.V. Pein made me and the others sit in a circle.

"Saya we ARE the Akatsuki, we seem to have come to this odd world somehow without our gear" Pein said.

"So...your REALLY Pein?" he nodded. "Why are you kids?"

"We don't know" Itachi said.

"Thank goodness I didn't talk more than I did about you guys with my brother" they gave a questioning look. "Like how's my favourite and all"

"Who is?"

"I don't really have a favourite all of you are but, there are some higher on the less"

"You can like this old prick?" Hidan said pointing at Kakuzu next to me.

"I don't hate him; he's not the crazy madman that laughs like an idiot when sacrificing" Kisame and a few others laughed, Hidan frowned.

"So how do you turn back to normal?"

"Like this" Pein said, getting up, walking over to me and he was leaning to my side when he triped on Sasori's leg and fell on me. He was on top of me lips together, both our eyes widen. For awhile he just stayed and everyone stared, then he hugged me. There was a puff and he was at his normal look, but...in the same position. You know the position of him on top of me and lips together. He gets up quickly, standing.

"That wasn't how it was supposed to go" he said. "But, how to return normal, we kiss you on the cheek or the lips, hugging you at the same time." He sat on one of the couches. "But we return to a kid later on" he looked at me, my back was facing him, my face all red. "What's with here?"

"Uhm maybe because your all naked hm" Deidara said. I got up and walked out of the room, eyes tightly shut. I grabbed a towel, and put on a blindfold. And walked back, bumping in the walks sometimes. He stretched my hand with the towel in it to Pein. He took it and put it on, covering half of his lower body. I sat on a couch, taking the blindfold off, still red. There was a long silence of everyone staring at me.

"W-what?" i asked.

"Nothing it's just your face matches Sasori's hair" Kisame said. I didn't say anything.

"How's next?" Pein said. Everyone looked at each other, than Itachi stood, walked to me. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me, another puff and he was bigger i ran out this time and got 7 more towels and gave Itachi one. Kisame stood this time, did the same another puff and he turned into a GAINT...not wait that's his normal size. And slowly they all turned normal, having towels covering there lower body, but Hidan, he refuses to kiss and hug me.

"I won't fuckin' kiss her" Deidara pushes him on me and, same thing happened with Hidan when Pein tried. Our lips touched and he trying to hold on something before he fill and he grabbed my arms, and I guess it was a hug, there was a puff and he let go quickly. I grabbed the couch pillow and shoved it in my face giving him the last towel.

"Why did that have to happen again? And Hidan i know you're planning to kill Deidara...well don't"

"TCH" i pulled the pillow down so my eyes can be seen.

"What now, you're normal, but are you planning to take this world?"

"No, but now we need to find a way back to the other world and your coming with us"

"What? But what about my brother?"

"He stays, but you have a odd aura coming from you, you aren't normal"

"But I'm not a tool" he paused a second before answering.

"You won't be, we will use you but, i think we bring you mainly because Konan needs a girl friend to talk to, so, no you aren't a tool"

"Where is Konan?"

"She seems to not be seen by your people but we saw her a few minutes ago, to tell us not to harm you and how to turn ourselves normal."

"i see... uhm i'm going to..." i was cut off by Konan appearing.

"Hello Saya, it seems your memories of me have been erased anyways hers cloth for them" she didn't let me have time to talk she just disappeared. I gave them their cloth and exited the room so they can change.

"I thought you said my people can't see Konan, i just did" I said outside the door.

"I did, then you aren't one of the people here, you're different, Konan said herself, 'your memories of her have been erased' that means you've been to our world."

"That means I have chakra...I wonder what element I am" the door opened, standing was Sasori. I entered seeing all wearing their cloaks, they gave me the towels and i put it away. "Wait a second what about my brother, doesn't that mean he has chakra too?"

"Is he your real brother?"Itachi asked.

"...I think...I never really thought he wasn't" Konan appeared again.

"I know how to bring you back thanks to Saya's research room"

"I have a research room?" she nodded.

"It says here, hold hands together in a perfect circle and draw this symbol on the floor before hold hands and saying 'Red Moon.'" She said holding a book in her hand and showing the picture of the symbol. Which were a circle and a star in it, with the moon and the sun. Hidan grabbed a knife in my kitchen and stab himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" i asked.

"I WANT TO GO BACK, SO WERE GOING TO USE MY BLOOD TO DRAW IT"

"But I have CHARK" he ignored me and we all started at draw it. I took a bucket of water that attached to a string that was in my hand. Now all i have to do it pull it and it spills all over the symbol.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked.

"The bucket is going to fall when we disappear to your world; it'll go all over the symbol so no one can come to your world by mistake."

"Smart" Kakuzu said. We held hands; Pein held one of mine but Hidan refused to take the other, so Zetsu held it instead. Once everything was right I said.

"Red Moon" the symbol glows and there was a flash, the sound of bucket falling and, then I see Konan.

"You're finally here Saya" she hugged me. "I missed you so much, I'll help you remember me so no worries." I hugged her back and everyone stared.

**I MADE THIS LONGER THEN I THOUGHT ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW I GET HAPPY ABOUT THE REVIEW AND MAKE MORE FASTER. I DID THIS WHILE WATCHING AND HEARING TO AKATSUKI THE MUSICAL, GO KISAME. I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD DO PAIRINGS I THINK I SHOULD, I'M PLANING TO MAKE IT WITH PEIN, OR HIDAN. I ALREADY DID A ZETSU, KISAME AND MADARA ONE AND I'M PLANING TO MAKE A STORY FOR EACH MEMBER TO BE PAIRED WITH A GIRL AND THEN MAKE YAOIS! YAY ME.**


	3. Chapter 3

Konan let go of me.

"Ok follow me to your new home" she said, motioning me to follow, I did along with the others, Pein was next to Konan talking. Itachi next to Kisame, they weren't talking, Hidan was angry about the kissing thing. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art and Zetsu was either talking to himself or just quietly walking alone. I felt bad for him so I speed walk next to him, he glanced at me and I glanced back. He just stared till finally he decided to just ignore me, how nice. Let's see what I know about him, 2 personality, deep voice and light voice, go thought objects, records battle is a spy, oh and he's a cambial. Cambial? He eats human then...and I'm RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. I jump from my spot to the left, and somehow, I put chakra in it which made me fly far far away screaming. After my screaming I just realized I was flying away and I was going to hit a tree. And sadly I did.

"OOWW!" The Akatsuki hurry to my side, Hidan laughing hard, my face was a few inches in the tree.

"SAYA ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I am still alive and yes I can but, my face is stuck, can someone pull me out, I'd like that a lot"

"No no leave her in, that's what you get from before"

"That wasn't my fault I didn't come near you Deidara was the one who pushed you" Hidan stopped laughing and glares coldly at Deidara. Konan grabbed my shoulders and pulled hard, and finally I was free, I sat down leaning on the tree I was smashed to, while Konan aided my wounded face.

"Why did you jump like that Him?" Deidara asked.

"I noticed all of you were walking with your partners and saw Zetsu alone talking to himself so I started walking with him, and I though 'what do I know about Zetsu' and the last thing was he's a cambial and I was fine at first, but then I realize I'm human and so was he and that he could eat me. And that's when I jumped somehow adding chakra in it. OW that burns." I said in pain, my nose was bleed a lot though I'm surprised it's not broken, I have some big cuts on my face, but nothing around my eye.

"You don't have a serious wound that's good" Konan said. She put bandages on. I stood up, wobbling a bit but took control real quick.

"Let's go" I said then smiled, "OW...it hurts to smile and talk" Pein nodded and lead the way followed by the others, Zetsu only turned, I waited for him, he arched his brow (white side).

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Your still going to walk with me" I nodded, and walked to him. I pulled out my picky fingers and hooked them on each of his fingers.

"Promise you won't eat me even if I'm died" I smiled even if it hurts. "Pinkie promise, cross my heart and hope to die if I lie, I'll swallow a thousand needles, Pinkie promise." I took both his wrists and pulled. "Let's go" I let go of his hands and we walked together toward where Pein was heading.

"There you are Saya" Konan said running to me. "Did you get lost?"

"No, Zetsu was just...helping me...with the bandages." Konan thanked Zetsu and we all began to walk together.

"You know people in my world write about you guys in a sit called Fanfiction(.)com, they make up stories. They ruin it by making all of you, not you like for example, and they make Kakuzu so greedy. That's not true, and they make Hidan swear all the time, which it isn't true either. Itachi seen Itachi talk more than Kisame, but sometimes they make him talk too much. Kisame...they make him an idiot. As for Pein, they think you and Konan are together...OK i admit I made a story making Konan a jealous person, because you were being nice to a girl and mean to Konan, BUT I DIDN'T KNOE YOU WERE CHILDHOOD FRIEND THEN SO ya. Deidara they make you girlie, or a prankster. Sasori they make you caring and kind and all that stuff. Last they make Zetsu spilt self interrupt each other, when really they each they there own sentence. Oh and they make your darker side the 'evil' side and your lighter side 'good' which I find weird, because really you just have spilt personality instead of spilt attitude or something like that." I said explain how people think they know them so well when they don't know how to write about them.(DONT GET OFFENEDED BY THIS IF YOU HAVE DONE IT, I've GONE THE ZETSU ABOUT INTERRUPTING EACH OTHER, AFTER THE I REALIZE THATS WRONG) We reached 'home' which was the cave I've seen in the anime.

"Welcome Saya to the Akatsuki I'll be your tour, as for partner, I'm thinking with me" Konan said happily.

"Kay, though weren't going to tell me how i know you?" i asked, her happy face turned sad looking down.

"You...really don't remember, when i get my hands on whoever erased your memories I'll murder him...come" she entered a hall that lead to the living room. She told me to sit and she sat next to me. Everyone else went their own way.

"When Yahiko died Nagato didn't take it well. We'd still steal to keep ourselves alive. I saw you stealing once, and followed you in a tree house.

FLASHBACK KONAN P.O.V

I followed the girl up the tree house. She noticed me, she stared at me and handed me a piece of a watermelon. I smiled but didn't take it, i sat down.

"i'm Konan, I already have food"

"i'm Saya, I built this tree house, why did you follow me?"

"i saw you stealing so i thought maybe you were alone too"

"I am, but one day the world will change, i'll change it, i'll be a strong ninja and save the world. I'm thankful to be alive, breathing and healthy. Life is like a dark cave, you don't know where you are, but surely there's an exit if you keep walking, if you stop you'll be absorbed by the darkness and loneliness. I'm alone yes but i can always find a way around the died end." the girl named Saya said, smiling proudly reminding me of Yahiko(NOTE: is that spelt right)i felt there wasn't any hope when Yahiko died but, this girl, the energy coming from her is unbelievable, can she really change the world, i feel so safe with her. Day by day we'd meet in the tree house i never told Nagato about this girl, i wanted her to be my secret friend for me, she gave me hope the more i talked to her, the more i knew about her. I don't want to leave her side ever; she's too special to me. After a few months of knowing and meeting each other. An unknown man broke the tree house and stole her, and disappeared. That was the last i saw her, i took all her belongs and hid them. My goal is to get her back no matter what.

FLASHBACK END NORMAL P.O.V

"And that's what happened, do you...remember anything?" i shook my head.

"But it sounds familiar. I need more information to remember i think" i said.

"I'll show you your belongings" Konan got up taking me to her room. She opened a secret door under her bed, of course pushed the bed out of the way. We entered, I stared, my head started to hurt and I went unconscious.

When i woke up, the room slept like a doctor's room.

"You already?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded. "good, but rest a few more hours" he left Konan came in, my eyes widen, in my head like a movie on fast forward, i remember the time with Konan and Karou isn't really my brother.

"Konan...i remember, thank you...for saving me" i smiled the same way i did in the past, the smile that gives hope to however sees it, the smile the can guide the person though that dark cave. Konan got teary eyes.

"You finally remember" she ran to me and gave me a death hug, crying loudly.

"Would you stop crying i'm trying to sleep!" yelled Hidan.

"SHUT UP" Konan yelled back. I signed that's Konan for you.

"You haven't changed Konan, your still the emotional girl but at the same time tough, but you know...Kakuzu just said i need to sleep/rest and i can't sleep like this. She let go and sat at a chair.

"i won't leave your side" she said. I laughed, and smiled like always.

"Don't worry i'm strong after all, i'm the one that's going to save the world" i said filled with confidants. She smiled back.

"Of course"

I slept peacefully the whole day till 5 am the next day, with Konan the whole time with me smiling.

_Saya i finally found you, i finally with you again and i'll never let my guard down once again, never._

HERES CH.3 FOR YOU ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

Morning 5 am

I woke up, feeling all better than last night.

"Morning, Pein called for you a few minutes ago" Konan said smiling. I nodded, sitting up and swinging my legs down the bed. I stood, opening the door open for Konan first then me after. Konan lead me to Pein's room. We entered.

"Sorry for being late, Kakuzu told Saya she needed rest for a few hours and I didn't want to bother her peaceful sleep" Konan said.

"Saya, you need training to survive in the Akatsuki, I personal will do that, when I'm busy I'll ask the other members to train you. Don't take this easily; I'll work you till you can't walk." He said getting up and leading me to outside to a field.

"But I want to train her" Konan protested.

"You'll go easy on her" he answered calmly. Konan pouted and stomped away angrily.

"We're starting now" he said taking out a Kunai, and starting to use it like a dagger and attack me. I dodged.

"You mean now, I'm not ready though" I said running away from him.

"The opponent doesn't let the enemy have time to get ready." He said catching up to me.

"Ya but this is training" I protested.

"You dodged my attacked earlier easily"

"That's because I know Judo" I said in replay and noticed I was running toward a tree, good. I took a step on the tree, and kicked backwards, and flipped facing Pein's back now. I kicked, he made contact, but not hard enough. He turned, and started attacking me crazy, I dodged them all and still dodged, I down low, hitting his legs making him lose balance, but he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Very good, for a person that isn't a ninja" slowly the Akatsuki started going out watch.

"SAYA BEAT PEIN FOR ME" Konan yelled. "SAYA YOU CAN DO IT" she continued to cheer me. I turned my head to her smiling the smile she loves, which made Pein stop and stare.

"Yahiko?" I turned to him and took my chance to attack, I went low making my hand into a fist, and kicked up hitting his jaws hard, the move I did was an uppercut, powerful hit. His head went out, blood coming out of his mouth and fell on the ground. My hand bleed, from the punch though I hadn't noticed, I was more concerned if Pein was already. I ran to his side.

"Pein, are you already?" his eye were shut, he was still breathing. I signed, in relief. Konan came running to me happily.

"YOU DID IT" I smiled.

"like I said, I'll save the world, I'll get stronger and stronger FOR SURE" I said full of energy as if, I wasn't running crazy away from Pein and dodging his fast attacks a few minutes ago. "Ninja world HERE I COME" I said while punching up at the sky. The others were confused to why Pein froze, but they put it aside and helped carrying Pein in and laying him on the couch, putting a pack of ice on his head. Konan went shopping and everyone else were either on missions, or in there room doing work (Sasori fixing his puppets) I sat in the living room, waiting for Pein to wake up. I failed at waiting because I fell asleep sitting on the chair, with a smile. Pein woke up shortly after I was asleep, feeling pain in his jaw. He turned his hand to me, taking the pack of ice off.

"I'll never give up Pein...no m-matter how hard it is...there is always a way...and I'll find it and...Save the world...no matter what...so forget about me...giving up" I said in my sleep making a bigger smile. "Surely I'll find my way, though the dark cave" Pein smiled.

"Just like Yahiko..." Pein said. I woke up after what he said.

"You finally woke up, sorry if I punched too hard, even when it's supposed to be training" I said rubbing my right eye with my right hand. "Why did you freeze? AH don't tell me you froze to go easy on me? I'll show you next time I'll be strong and beat you" I smiled again just like I always do, making however sees have hope. He smiled which took me by surprise and sat up.

"I'll guide you up the ranks" I giggled.

"Thanks but with your help or not I'll climb those ranks anyways"

"Ok then since hardly anyone is here I'll be in my room, tell Sasori to help you train."

"Yes _sensei" _he got up and left. I got up and tried to find Sasori's room, I failed at that too, so I decided to open everyone room till I finally found Sasori. I did.

"Don't you knock?" he asked.

"Sorry I didn't know which room was you're so I opened all, and I was too lazy to knock on all the doors." He signed.

"Brat...what did you come here for I'm busy"

"Pein told me to ask you to train me and don't go easy on me, but...you seem busy so I'll just—"I turned around to leave with a wide smile but bumped into Pein and fell back.

"You'll just what?' Pein said looking down at me.

"...I'll just go out...?" I said smiling hoping he'll let me.

"No, Sasori will train you, even if he's busy" Pein left after that. Sasori signed and got up and left his room.

"Let's go brat" he's going to be hard to get along with. I got up and trained with him, I survived without a scratch, and I hadn't noticed Pein was watching the whole time. The whole match I was making a plan from what I know of Sasori, and from the match with Pein. I didn't beat him but I would of if Pein hadn't stopped us. From how they moved I started moving like them, how they run, attack and block, of course I still use my Judo skills. Sasori was surprised at how fast I learn and how that I would beat him if it wasn't for Pein. Which he found embarrassing, they noticed I wasn't breathing hard like what a normal person would be after training like that, but to him and Pein I looked like I was full of energy. Like nothing happened at all, and not only how I looked, I am full of energy, ever since I was a kid. I`d never lose breath, I'd never be tired as if I had endless energy. Do I?

"You need to learn how to control and use your chakra next, Sasori won't help you with that, and it's going to be Kismet. I nodded in understanding and left to go in Konan's secret storage under her bed. I began reading and looking at my stuff, bring more memories back.

**REVEIW PLZ it's shorter than they chapter before it but I'm working to update it fast so YA HERE YA GO ENJOY.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Saya! I'm back" i heard Konan yell somewhere in the cave. I close the book i was reading, about strange abilities i'm able to do. I wonder if Konan read this. I climbed out, and pushed her bed back and came out, finding Konan. I bumped into someone, which i knew for sure wasn't Konan.

"sorry i wasn't paying attention to where i was going"

"...You ruined my prayers." Hidan said angrily.

"uhm...sorry, why are you praying in the middle of a hall?" he turned around, face angry and trying to grab for me, i dodged and jumped on his head, stepped on his back and run down the hall. "SORRY" i yelled over my shoulder. Why does he hate me? I ran in the living room, where Konan hugged me, and everyone but for Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan were there.

"KAKUZU, how do calm Hidan down?" i asked the Kakuzu that was reading his bounty book.

"i don't know" he said simply.

"BUT YOUR HIS PART-" i got cut off by Hidan grabbing the back of my neck.

"LET GO OF SAYA" Konan yelled at him. He didn't so i grabbed the head on my neck and flipped him over me, making him smash into hard ground and get knocked out.

"...is he always this pissed off? Even for interrupting his prayers?" Kakuzu nodded. "Oh right Konan welcome back, i need to talk to you" i said walking to her and leaned to her ears. "Have you read any of my books under your bed?" i whispered, she shook her head no. "OK let's go-" i was cut off again by Pein.

"To? Remember i told you you will be training, with Kisame, now go" i turned to him.

"When will i have free time to do stuff i want to do?"

"Till you get strong enough"

"It's better not to argue with him Saya" Kisame said ruffling my hair. I walked with Kisame out to the field. He told me how to control it, now i have to do it. I did and it worked first try, Kisame impressed on how i learn fast asked me to put chakra to my feet and climb the tree. I did and i never needed to use my hands, i felt so proud that i jumped and disconnect my chakra by mistake and started to fall. I remember something in my book, a spell 'Shiki Yamo'?

"Shiki Yamo" i said quickly, feathered wings grew from my back. You think i flew safely down? Well no i didn't know how to control them, and crashed into Kisame's arms, while my wings disappear. "Thanks" i said while he put me down.

"Try doing it on water" he said, he did hand signs and out of his mouth water came out. I did what he told me to, i walked on the water, but notice its harder then it looked, i lost balance from the waves and fell. I tried again and again till finally after 5 times i did fall. I ran around on the water.

"EASY" i said, smiling like always. We returned and Konan walked to me.

"You never told me you had wings" she said with a huge smile.

"i just recently learned that i have wings, but it's useless, i don't know how to use it, i'll need practice"

"You can do it I KNOW YOU CAN" she said loudly. I nodded. My stomach growled, telling me i haven't eaten ever sense i came here from the other world. Konan laughed. "Suppers ready Konan, Saya" Itachi said and walked away. Konan and i walked together into the dining room and sat together. Konan to my right and Kakuzu to my left, Deidara infront of me, to his right is Sasori and to his left Kisame. Next to Kisame is Itachi then Hidan. And next to Konan is Pein. We all ate curry that was very good so i asked.

"who made it, it's so good" Deidara and Itachi raised their hands. I smiled and they just continued eating. We finished, Konan and i wished the dishes together and FINALLY i had time to just go out and sit with Konan watching stars.

"Saya"

"hm?"

"Do you know who kidnapped you?"

"No"

"do you want to find him?"

"how?

"i don't know but do you want revenge?"

"revenge is a wrong road to pick, my only goal is to save the world thats all"

"i see"

"Do you regret coming here, leaving your home?"

"no, you help me remember if it wasn't for you i'd be someone else, in a world i don't belong"

"i'm glad, i don't want to feel guilty or make you feel sad" i smiled.

"me sad? No way"

"True, even when you were kidnapped you seem to be calm"

"things happen Konan, being calm and show no weakness is a strong counter to your enemy"

"thats odd how, we're teaching you yet here you are teaching me, you seem to already know"

"my memories are piling up more and more, i remember the time we met, i was happy to find someone else my around my age"

"me too Saya" we laid together on the soft grass in the night of a full moon. I fell asleep, Konan laughed, she got up and tried to carry me, but Zetsu appeared.

"**i'll carry her"** he picked me up and carried me to the living room and placed me on the couch where everyone watched, as i slept peacefully, happily, and smiling.

"i'll...never give up" Was my last words before it was completely silence, for the rest of the night.

**AAH ITS SHORT AGAIN SORRY~ I'm still working on it, i going to make it a pein pairing and there is lemon BE WARNED. ENJOY~ i'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Saya hm wake up"

"I don't want to mm" I round over.

"Saya wake up now" I different voice said.

"But I'm still sleepy"

"You guy can't wake her up with talk." Zetsu said, grabbing a bottle of water. "**You wake her up like this"** he poured a little on my face.

"Water..." he poured it all, and I opened my mouth. I opened my eyes, blinked and sat up.

"ZETSU PASSES" Konan yelled happily. I gave a confused look. "I'll explain Saya, you see I tried waking you but you didn't not 1 bit, so I asked the others if they can get you up they'd get 1 wish from you, and that wish has to be on you will so it can be something bad." I blinked at her, then at Zest and then at Konan and back to Zetsu.

"Ok...what's your wish?" he leaned to my ears.

"**I find it weird how you aren't scared but my wish is us being good friends"** he whispered. I nodded rubbing my left eye.

"Mm'kay"

"What is your wish Zetsu?" asked Konan. Zetsu looked at me, I smiled.

"Sorry Konan that a Se-cr-et" I said. "Why did you want me up?"

"Pein wanted you to continue to train with Kisame today started now"

"Okay let's go Kisame" I stood and went outside followed by Kisame. We trained for hours and hours till once again Pein saying it was enough training. I wasn't panting again, which they found odd. I went under Konan's bed opening the secret door and slipped in. Picking a book titled _about me. _First page.

_Hello to how might pick this book up. My name is Saya, I don't know my last name, so it's only Saya. I'm 18 right now, pretty brown hair. I've noticed for the past years that I wasn't normal, for example, I'd run for hours and hours and never get tired or run out of breath. I read a book before of people with odd powers like mine, it said these people are called magicians, spell casters or sorceress. By saying a spell, I do something different, now how does this explain the energy thing, will due to the magic in me my energy regain, really really fast. So fast I'd seem I never used it at all. So in short I'm a Magician, I've just learned 5 spells. 1)Healing 'saiyoshiyo' 2)Flying '_Shiki Yamo'_ 3)Attack with fire coming out from hand 'Kikyonoyomi' 4)Shield 'deifogeyomi' 5)summon dagger weapons 'dragonivikki.' Those are just the beginning I read more in some other book, can't wait to use them. _

"Saya?" said a calm voice. Uh oh what to do, I don't want anyone else to know this place. I heard steps going away. I climbed up and pushed the bed back in place. I stepped put, looking to my right and turning to get bumped into someone.

"Ow~ sorry"

"Pein wants to see you" Itachi said. I nodded and headed to Peins room, rubbing my nose, it still hurt from the tree smash, and now I'm getting a habit bumping into people which isn't helping. I knocked no answer I opened it and stepped in. Hidan and...Pein was there.

"I told you, I'm not going on a mission with that girl" I signed. He turned his head to me.

"Of all people, why pick the one that hates me for who know what?" I asked.

"Kakuzu is busy, so is everyone else but you two so GO"

"What's the mission?"

"You need to get a scroll from this man" he should a male, around his 30s, red eyes, black short hair not to bad looking.

"In the mist Village, ok let's go Hidan" I said running out the room, down the hall and out the cave. I'm looking forward to using my new powers. Hidan took his sweet time and finally came out and we starting walking. Back in the other world, I found Hidan funny from his craziness and cussing. But he seems to be troubled by something, and I think it's about me.

"Hidan...something on your mind?"

"Just shut up"...I wonder...what he'd say if I was...

"Hidan, I'm a Jashinist too you know" his eyes widen and stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me before, I would of never done all that I did" so he would treat me differently.

"I lied I'm not a Jashinist"

"WHAT?"

"I lied because I wanted to know if you'd treat me different, I got my answer, it seem you hate me for not being a Jashinist? Or you just hate all who don't? Sad"

"SHUT UP DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING"

"Ah. But I do know everything I need to know about the Akatsuki members...how long till we find this guy?"

"...a few hours" we reached the mist after 4 hours, I found the man, and I tried the 1st spell that came to mind, I aimed my hand to him and said.

"Kikyonoyomi" quickly and fire came out and burned him. I said it over and over till the man had enough. He showed us where the scroll was and we left real quick back to base. Hidan was amazed on that ability.

"How did you do that...?" he asked.

"...I...it's an ability I can do" it was quiet till we reached base. I gave Pein the scroll, and once AGAIN bumped into someone.

"Not again...sorry..." I looked up to see Zetsu. I smiled. "Hello Zetsu-sempai" he did a small smile a d entered Pein's office.

"LET'S PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN" Konan yelled grabbing all the members and dragging them to a table. She looked at me when I was pasting by, grabbed my wrist. "You're playing too"

"No no no I don't want to play" too late she already spin the bottle. It landed on Deidara, they got up and entered the closet. I was annoyed how I had to play this too. I mean there is only 2 girls, and what 8 guys? I signed.

7 MINUTES LATER

They came out Konan sat next to me. I spun the bottle, it landed on Zetsu. I stood so did he and we entered the closet. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"So...what now I'm very bored." I said. He came closer to me. "...don't forget you promised you won't eat me"

"I won't" he put me on his lap. "You're very cute, **do you feel uncomfort-"** I closed my eyes.

"Zetsu, do you hate the world?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you angry at the world, for the wars, and how people treat others?"

**"I guess"** I smiled the smile that brings hope.

"I'll change the world, I'll save it and everyone will be happy, as long as I live there is always hope. No matter what, I'll go though the Dead end, I'll like your help" he nodded. 7 minutes flew and they opened the door I came out. Zetsu disappeared. Pein spun the bottle and it landed on me, we got up and entered. Pein hugged me from behind.

"What did you and Zetsu do here?" he asked.

"We talked, about stuff"

"Really? I'm glad, because I was hoping to do more with you" his hand slid down, and rubbed the area. I turned red, and did little noises. "So cute" he nibbled on my ears. "But I'll need more than 7 minutes" I shivered.

"Pein..." he rubbed a bit rougher. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips deeply. He touched and kissed me for the next 7 minutes. When it was times up I decided to just sleep, what happened was way beyond anything I'm used too so, I'll sleep it off. I said good night and slept on the couch.

**REVIEW PLZ IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER OR PLZ REVIEW EVEN IF IT"S ONE WORD, :D IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY TO KNOW PPL LIKE IT. AND CARE ENOUGH TO REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

I felt water splash on me, I open my eyes slowly, seeing Pein looking at me, and an empty glass in his hand. Which I guess was filled with water. I tried to remember yesterday, I did and I jumped and started running away from Pein. He blink confused, to why I was running. I saw a door I've never opened before, and decided to open it. I did and I saw Zetsu, on the bed, I didn't know if he was sleeping because his darker side's eye doesn't blink or close.

**"You came for something"** I jumped a few inches up.

"Why is everyone trying to give me a heart attack" it wasn't a question. He chuckled. "I'm trying to find a way to get to Konan's room without being spotted." He got up and pushed bed, to find a secret place just like Konan. "Does everyone have this?"

"No, only me and Konan"

"Why?"

"For Konan I don't know why but I got this when you joined, to keep an eye one you"

"Ok" I slipped under and walked, he followed. I froze; if he follows he'll see the book, and the things that belong to me. "Zetsu you...can't follow me here... I keep our secret belongings"

"I've already seem the books you read**, though I'm curious to what they say" **I turned to him. **"I told you I was to keep an eye on you"**

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone and you can't touch or read them" I turned and continued to walk. I could see my belongings from this distant. We reached it; he stood as I picked a book called _about me _I wanted to know more spells.

_As few days have passed sense I wrote, I found out, I need to master the 5 spells before I can use the next spell and it goes on like that, the next spell is 6) making objects/humans fly (ex: I can't reach the object on the top shelf, I can raise me hand and bring it to me) 'Caminokou.' In total there is 8 spells, the higher the level the harder to control. I won't write anymore, I need to get stronger for the sake of the world and the race. Wait for me world, I'm coming._

It stopped there, Zetsu was reading too, I hadn't noticed.

"What's the 5 spells before that one?"

"Hey, you weren't supposed to read it" he blinked (white side) and turned and walked away. "Don't just walk away" he sunk in the ground. "Why do you need the passage away if you can just do that?"

"**Because I wanted it" **I put the book back and noticed Konan's bed wasn't pushed back. So I have to go back to Zetsu's room. I ran back, noticed his bed back on top of it.

"ZETSU"

"Yes?"

"Move you bed please"

**"No"**

"Why not?"

**"Try getting out yourself"**

"FINE Kikyonoyomi" I said, fire formed in my hand and stayed there; I aimed at the bed and hurled the fire at the bed. The fire burned through the bed making a big hole and disappeared. I went through the bed's hole and went door the bed. "Sorry about the bed, though it would have never happened if you pushed it." I walked out, bad thing to do; I got picked up, bridal style. I looked at the culprit. It was none other than Pein. He ran into his room, locking it. That can't be good; he came to me and kissed me deeply.

"I like you Saya" his hand slid down and rubbed roughly. I made little noises. I felt something hard poke me, I knew what it was. If I hated Pein I would have hit him, and said stop but I'm doing none of that. I always liked Pein when I was watching Naruto, but I found him crazy from his plan to make peace. He slid his hand under my pant and put a finger in.

"AH" my legs shivered, he picked me and put me on his bed, sliding my pant and underwear completely off. He took is, cloak off, showing his chest (note: he doesn't wear a shirt). I was red, he thrusts he's finger in and out. He adding 2 more, I made more noises.

"Cute, but I can't hold back ant longer" he unzipped his pant taking his member out. He lift my legs widely apart and held them, he pushed in having troubles from the tightness. I gasp in pain as he rip my inside apart, blood drip out. He went all the way in and stopped. He leaned down to me. "It'll hurt but it'll get better, I won't move till I have your permission" he said. I had tears at the corner of my eyes; it hurt a lot, it felt weird too, the feeling of being fled. I took a deep breath and nodded. He was still leaned in, and moved slowly, he was able to move smoother now.

"h-hurts" I said before starting to moan in pain.

"I know, it'll take time for you to get used to it, so tight" he moaned quietly in pleasure. He started to move faster, the pain slowly disappeared, and before I knew it he started thrusting in me. I moaned in pleasure but, I feel felt pain. I know I won't get used to it, but I should ignore the pain and find the pleasure. After a while, he came in me, he pulled out slowly but stayed on top of me panting, I was panting too. His come came out slowly with my blood. All the cum came out slowly, but my blood kept coming out. He did a bath for both of us, and we sat in together, I was red thinking what we just did. He hugged me.

"I hope you don't regret it" I didn't hug back for a few seconds, but I ended up hugging him. He's scary yes, but he's kind sometimes, caring...mean too...but the important is that he cares. I closed my eyes.

"I...like you" I said quietly. He stroked my hair slowly and softly. His other hand slid down and started to rub, I flinched. "S-stop"

"Don't worry I won't do anything, I'm just making sure all the cum came out" he put a finger in, moved around and deep, making sure not cum was left behind. After he was sure he pulled out. "Now was that so bad" I shivered, and he hugged me tighter. "Be mine, stay with me"

"O-okay" we stayed like that awhile, he finished up, got changed and we slept together, me snuggling in his bare chest and his arms around me. A smile on my face, who knew someone like him would like me? Not me he didn't show it. I love you Pein-_sama_.

**SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON BUT I HAD TO ADD IT, REVIEW AS ALWAYS IT MAKES ME HAPPY LIKE IT, SO I UPDATE SOON. :D ^^ (^^) I"LL GIVE HUGGES TOO AND...ITACHI :O WHO DOESNT WANT ITACHI. NOT YOU. ONLY COST A REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

So warm, I snuggled closer to the warm object, the 'object' chuckles. I opened I eyes to meet Pein's eye, making me remember yesterday, I turn red. He chuckled again.

"You still need to train"

"...can I train with Zetsu?"

"...why?"

"Because, I want too"

"...ok" I sit up, feeling pain by my hips, but ignore it. I opened the door, to see Zetsu, I smile.

"I was just going to look for you" I said happily.

"What for?"

"Pain said you can train me"

**"But I-"** before he can finish I pulled him down the hall and outside. He stared at me.

"You're the only one who knows I use spells, to learn number 6 I need to master all 5 first, you're going to help me."

"**How?"**

"I already know how to do 3 I want to learn to fly, you catch me if I fall" I put my chakra to my feet and climb a tree, I walk to a branch, I let go of the chakra. "Shiki Yamo" feathered wings grow, I jump off, I try to use they, I can feel them flip. I try flipping harder; I stopped falling and flipped in one place. I move around. I lower myself a meter from the ground. "Now how do I let go" all of a sudden the wings disappear when I said 'let go' I fell hard on the ground, scratching my arm on some rocks. "Hmm, what was the healing one called..._ saiyoshiyo" _in a blink of an eye the wound healed, I smiled. "Ok so I still need help with flying, but I've done 3. 4th is shield and 5th is summon my weapon...dragonivikki_"_ nothing happened. I said it again.

"Try saying like you mean it" Zetsu suggested. I nodded.

"Dragonivikki!" I said loudly and full of energy, a flash a blue and, I felt something in my hands, the flash disappeared and there they were, 2 daggers in my hand, they were black with silver chains. "Gone?" they disappeared.

"**Won't it be better if we stop here?" **I shook my head. I tried the shield one; it didn't work, with energy or quietly. I tried and tried but nothing happened. Pein called it enough, I signed. Why didn't it work? I signed again. Konan hugged me saying I can do it, I know I can, I guess I can't rush things. We ate together but this time, Pein sat in front of me. In the middle of eating I felt something rub on my thighs, it moved in between my legs and rubbed. I looked down, and looked at Pein, he smirked. He rubbed rougher (note: he's using his feet if you didn't know).

"Ah..." I shivered. I couldn't move. He's so mean, to do it in this place, while EATING.

"Saya something wrong, you're red and shaking?"

"I-i'm f-fine"

"That doesn't sound fine" Sasori said.

"I a-a-am"

"Still doesn't sound fine hm" I clinched the table sheet.

"Maybe she has a fever?" Kisame suggested. Zetsu came in, knowing Pein was doing something, and he has a pretty good idea, he walked to me, pulled my chair back and carried me, leaving the dining room.

"T-t-thanks" I said shaky. He took me to Konan's room and laid me on Konan's bed, he was about to go but I held on his cloak, he turned to look at me. "Don't go...stay...Pein might come" he nodded, getting a chair and sat. I smiled, and held his hand tightly. I fell asleep still holding his hand.

ZETSU P.O.V

She's warm; it seems Pein got to her before us. **Would she really pick us even if we got to her first? **How she's acting around us is proof enough that she trusts us, if we did something to her or, hang out more she'll like us. **Maybe she already likes us; she's holding my hand tightly.** No fair, I want to be held too. **Too bad.** Eeeehhhh you like her that much to hog her? **Shut up.** Who know we'd like someone.

NORMAL P.O.V

I woke up, still holding Zetsu's hand in mine. I smiled, he didn't leave.

"Feeling better" I nodded.

"Of course, I just need to cool down" my stomach growl. "...I didn't eat much thanks to Pein" he laughed and get up, as did I. I let go of his hand and we walked out the room, into the kitchen. Pein was sitting in the living room, connected to the kitchen, not very happy at all. Maybe annoyed at the fact that Zetsu just took me. I ate some fruited and walked out to the living room toward Pein. "I can't believe you'd do that while I'm eating" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"I wanted to know what you'd do, I couldn't help it, when I say your face when I did it, it made me want to tease you more" I 'hmped' to him. "more importantly why did Zetsu just take you, you didn't do anything plus you asked him to train you today too, whets going on?" he asked more seriously and angry. Zetsu came from behind and ruffled my hair.

"Nothing" Zetsu said. **"We're just friends"** I smiled and nodded.

"What kind of friends?" he asked.

"The type that helps their friends when needed and comforts them, by helping them" I said smiling.

"So what did he do?"

"He let me sleep in Konan's room, I told him to stay, and he did"

"...ok...Saya, let's go on a date" my eyes widen.

"Really? OK let's go, where too?"

"You'll see" I ran to Konan's room, checked she wasn't in, I opened her wardrobe. There was a cute purple dress, I wore it, and it fit nicely. (http:/www(.)) I came out checking; Konan wasn't around and went outside. Pein came out wearing (http:/www(.) (without the bag.) We walked to a restaurant. We laughed, talked and had a great meal. It was late when we returned. I was tired, Pein carried me to his room, undressed me and himself, me wearing a night gown and him shirtless and we slept together.

"Thanks" I said quietly. He stroked my hair, and I snuggled.

**REVIEW PLZ YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REIVIEW, I UPDATE MORE AND MAKE ME HAPPY, NO REVIEW, MAKE ME SAD AND UNHAPPY AND WONT UPDATE FAST. SO DO IT IF YA WANT MORE...sounds wrong just now...IMAGES BAD BAD IMAGES.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm hoping to get more than 15 reviews at least, and I'm thinking of ending this story at chapter, 10? Maybe. Ty to those who are reviewing, I love you, you don't know how happy it makes me to see I have reviews about my story(good things) so please continue to review for my story, if you have any ideas, don't hesitant to tell me. I'll use it if it fits in the story. Lastly Enjoy chapter 9~ **

I woke up cold, not like yesterday, I opened my eyes to see no one, and Pein wasn't here. There was a note on the pillow I picked it and red:

_Dear, Saya_

_I have a mission this morning, I won't be back in a few days, but if everything goes to plan I'll be back tomorrow._

_Bye, from_

_BF Pein._

...bf? OH...I didn't know...we did do it...I better train. I sat up, and saw Zetsu, I blinked.

"Morning~" I said.

"It's afternoon"

"...oh"

"Good Afternoon than"

"**Heh silly, how was last night" **

"Fun, lets train" he turned, back facing me, I understood, I changed and opened the door for both of us, and I run down the hall. I said the spell to get wings, and flipped them; I flew up, and out the cave, twirling in the air, having good control. I laughed as I flew around, I liked to fly, it was so much better than walking. I practiced using my chakra today, and tried the shield spell, it worked, but when we stopped fighting and tried it again it didn't work. I didn't understand why.

"**It works only when you protecting someone"**

"Oh...I knew that...NUMBER 6 NOW _Caminokou_" I said pointing at Zetsu, nothing happened. I signed, "No fair why did they make it so hard" Zetsu ruffled my hair.

"You'll get it" we returned. Konan walked to me.

"You took my dress didn't you?"

"...yes but...I borrowed it...without asking...sorry" she signed.

"I'll forgive you if you time me why you took it"

"...date?"

"With?"

"...ZETSU" zetsu made a confused face as did Konan.

"With zetsu?" I nodded. I ran in Pein room and got the dress and returned.

"Here" she took it and left. I signed in relief.

"You lied didn't you" Itachi said.

"...yes...but I think it's better off if she didn't know I was dating Pein" the others eyes widen a bit.

"DONT TELL HER, I'LL KILL YOU, AND IF I CAN BEAT SASORI I THINK I CAN BEAT YOU GUYS TOO"

"You can't kill me" Hidan said smirking. I pointed my finger to him.

"_Caminokou" I _said hoping it'll work, for once luck was on my said and he floated, under my control.

"Put me down now bitch"

"No not until you do a pinkie promise you won't till."

"I don't know how" I put him down and hooked my pinkie to his.

"Pinkie promise, cross my heart and hope to die if I lie I'll swallow a thousand needle, so keep it, pinkie promise" he gave me an odd look by my words. "Now you can't tell" I did it to everyone, Itachi didn't do it though, I trusted him he's not a criminal. I smiled.

"Zetsu do you have a garden?" he nodded. "Let's go then" he leaded the way to the garden, my eyes widen. It was big and pretty, I smiled, and found a Venus fly trap group. I laughed.

"I can guess why you garden them...wouldn't it be nice if the world was like this"

"**hm?"**

"Like flowers and plants, put them together they don't harm each other, they share their habitat, wither one is weird or scary they get along" he didn't say anything. "Anyways, I always wondered this, can you take that off?"

"Take what off?"

"The green plant looking thing on you"

"Yes"

"...then why don't you, I bet you'd look better"

"**It only goes away when we split up?"**

"I've always wondered that's all...I know you can spilt up...do you...do anything?"

"**...what do you mean?" **

"Like do you do stuff to each other...like 'touch' each other?" his white side understanding turned red.

"Of c-c-course n-not." There was a pause.

"You know, I won't mind if you do...I like yaoi"

"Yaoi?"

"Boy with boy" he turned redder. I giggled.

"Come on be honest, I...won't mind watching next time" both side turned red (black side turned maroon). "So you do" I said laughing. "Tell me when I'll like to see how you do it"

ZETSU (darker side) P.O.V

"**We'll be back"** I said and we sunk underground and reappeared in our room. We locked the door. (NOTE: YAOI UP AHEAD DONT LIKE DONT READ) we split up.

"She knows now"

"**Doesn't matter, what does matter is how I'll punish you for making it obvious" I said stroking his hard member.**

"Sorry, ah...I didn't mean too"** I shoved in him unprepared making him, almost scream. I thrust in and out fast earning little screams and gasps.**

"P-please, take it out, it hurts doing it unprepared...AHH..."

"**Punishment is suppose to hurt" I keep on thrusting deep and fast in him, blood started to pour out.**

"..AH...AH...AAAHH"** I block his dick hole so he can't come. **

"**Who told you, that you can come" he shivered.**

"Please...let me come it hurts" **he whimpered. **

"**No not yet" he keeps moaning in pain, and telling me let him come. I decided to let him after awhile.**

"...aaaaaaahhhh..." **he came on the wall in front of him. I kept on pounding in him, making him gasp.**

"**Don't think that was all" I stroke him rougher, his legs wobbled, so I decided to change the position. I sat down, he sat on top, and I thrust in and out. This way I can go deeper. Blood kept coming out and I'd say he came about 3 times. I only torture him like this when he does something wrong, and to punish him I do this. Usually I prepare him and he feels pleasure.**

"N-n-no more...please...AAH...AAH..."

"**I haven't come yet" I said to his ears, I was about to come, I shoved the deepest I could and came, he came right about I did. I pulled out and took him in the bathroom, washed him up, put him to bed and then I took a bath. When I came out he was stroking himself. I paused, he hadn't noticed me. He came, and looked up and froze to see me.**

"...I...please do me...the way you...usually do..." **I smirked, and got on top of him, placing a finger in, I sucked on his nibbles.**

"**Naughty"**

"t-that's your f-fault"** he moaned as I put 2 more fingers**

"P-put it in n-now"** I positioned it and slowly entered. He moaned in pleasure, telling me to continued, I started to thrust, he moaned loudly. He came about 4 times again, till I came, we took a bath together and went together in 1 piece again. We returned to the garden, seeing Saya was sleeping. We carried her back to Konan's room as we returned to our room and slept. **

_**IT WAS MOSTLY YAOI... SORRY YAOI HATERS HAD TO PUT IT...HEHE REVIEW FOR MORE ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10 it's not the ending anymore

I woke up in Konan's room; i got up, opened the door and went down the hall. As i was walking, i saw Pein, i smiled happily.

"Welcome back" i said. He nodded.

"Where are you off to?"

"i was just going to go to Zetsu, and train" he nodded in approval, and i started walking toward Zetsu's room. I opened it, pointed my finger to him and yell.

"you lair, you said you'll come back but you didn't" he turned looking at me.

"we did come back, you were just sleeping"

"if you came back earlier i'd wouldn't be sleeping"

"sorry" he turned getting up but his white side seemed to be hurt.

"...OH you guys...did it, why didn't you tell me i would of liked to see" his white side turned red.

"**we don't like it when people watch, it's not comfortable"** i nodded.

"ok then, sense your awake let's go train" he got up and walked out the door, followed by me. But before we ate Konan called us all for breakfast, Zetsu of course being a cambial didn't join. Everyone sat (not including Zetsu) at the large, long table. Everyone knew i'm with Pein, but Konan thinks i'm with Zetsu. I sat down near the edge; Pein took this chance to be the only one to sit next to me. He did, as for Konan filled the table with breakfast food and sat, in front of me.

"So, Saya how's it going with Zetsu" Konan asked.

"it's going fine, i've been getting stronger" i said.

"No, i mean how, is going with you two together" Pein quickly gave me a glare.

"what is this about Zetsu and you being together" Pein asked. I looked down, mouth twitching, did she have to say something like that in front of Pein. I signed and looked back up, to Konan.

"Konan...i lied about being together with Zetsu, reasoning, is because, you're not a fond of Pein. I thought if you knew you'd try to tell not to be with a person like him." She blinked.

"so, you're really with Pein?" i nodded. "Oh...well you're right, on one thing, i'm not a fond of Pein, but if it makes you happy with him then it's fine by me. Pein listen up, you better not cheat on her, she's beautiful, full of spirit and the best friend i've ever had. So...you should marry her, so your together with her for sure. You wont find a girl like her, so..." Konan began to cry, some of the boys didn't care, some glanced, but the person looking at her directly, with Pein and me.

"Konan...first, DONT GIVE PEIN THE IDEA OF MARRIAGE, second, if we do get married, that doesn't mean good-bye, it doesn't mean the bond between us disappears." i said with a smile. She wiped her tears and nodded while smiling too. Pein looked at me, took my chin in one hand, turning my head so it faced him.

"what do you mean, 'don't give him the idea of marriage', i already intended to marry you, and i think i'll make it sooner than i thought i would" he kissed me on the lips, this time EVERYONE looked. My eyes widen, and i turn red, not from the kiss...ok from the kiss but mostly that fact everyone is staring. He stayed, kissing me and i stayed wide eyed. Finally after a while, he let go, opening he's eyes, staring at me. "What's with your expression?" he asked. My hands were shaking, i turned to Konan, she had a smile on her, and she did thumbs up at me when i looked at her. I looked back at him.

"w-w-why did y-you have t-to d-do that in front of e-everyone?" Pein understanding why i was looking so shocked, smirked at me. He leaned down and kissed me once more, but this one was shorter.

"to show them, that your mine" he said. He took his fork, and started eating his pancake, he paused for a second, and place the fork in front of my mouth.

"i'll feed you" he said.

"No, i can eat by myself" he kept it in front of me. i gave up and opened my mouth and ate it. And for the rest of the breakfast he fed me. i was heading out to train with Zetsu, when i got there Zetsu, seem to just finish eating someone, and had blood around his mouth, licking them. He stared at me, Pein suddenly showed up.

"Zetsu, i'll be training her today" Zetsu nodded and sunk away. My upper lips twitched.

"Don't...you have work to attend to?" i asked.

"That can wait, i missed you over the mission i had" i turned red. "...now let's train" we began to train, i felt warm around him, i love him, i know that, so is this the feeling of love being with him? Either way, i'm happy he's back unharmed, not like i underestimated him. After training, i had nothing to do, so i thought to hang out with the others. I went to the living room and sat down in an arm chair. I had a book back in the other world, that i liked but, i didn't get to finish it and in times like this i'd like to read it. I signed. The only one in the room was, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan. Deidara was playing with his clay. Itachi was reading something, and Hidan was watching a _Screams_. Not very eventful day, i wonder what Karou doing now, is he looking for me? is he worried? Konan suddenly ran in.

"Were going to a festival!" she said loudly. Everyone in the room looked at her. "And Pein agreed so you have to go" i've never been to a festival before, i wonder how's it like, do i have to wear a Kimono? Konan grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

"You don't have a Kimono do you?" i shook my head. "That's ok i've got a lot, i have long ones, short ones and lace short ones, which one do you want?"

"i don't know"

"How about the short lace Kimono's? what color Red, black or pink?"

"red" she gave me, the red one. (NOTE: it looks like this h t t p : / / w w w . k - d r e s s . c o m / l a c e _ d r e s s / p r i n c e s s _ r e d . h t m fill in the spaces ) i wore it, it fitted me perfectly. She left the room to tell everyone to get dressed; she came back shortly and wore the black one. We walked out, all the guys were waiting at the gate, and all dress up. I giggled at the site, who knew they'd dress like that.

"Pein, i dress her up for you so be grateful" Konan said. Pein stretched he's hand out to me, i took it and we held hands as we left to the festival. We played game and ate a lot of food i've never tasted, and i'd say me and Hidan have gotten better with each other. Some guys tried hitting on me and Konan, Pein held me by the waist and told them, in a not so nice way that i'm taken. They shooed away, from Pein, i sweat drop. As for Konan, she'd say she's not interested. Some of the Akatsuki members have told me i looked beautiful. Pein won me some prizes, Hidan too, then there was this war, to who can give me more prizes. I giggled and they stared.

"i don't need any more prizes" my hand were full. I won some prizes and gave it too Zetsu, he took it gladly and smiled. Before Pein said something i interrupted him. "I can give him a prize because he's my friend" he looked at me, leaned down and kissed me.

"but you're mine, and i don't like to share even if it's just friends, i get jealous, when you laugh and smile with them, i feel so distant." Pein said after his kiss into my ear. I didn't notice he'd feel that way. I took his hand and smiled to him.

"it's alright, because i love Pein more than anyone, but i still want friends and i gave it to Zetsu because, he has helped me a lot, and he's all alone. I think he should have fun with us, just like me, right?" Pein nodded, understanding. I took Zetsu's white hand with my right hand, while my left hand held Pein's. We stayed till the festival ended, after the fireworks; i sat in-between Zetsu and Pein. We returned, everyone was talking, Zetsu to himself and Pein to Konan. I still held their hands. Looking at everyone, the Akatsuki is much different then i thought, i had a lot of fun today, i'm sure everyone else did, even Zetsu. I smiled happily while walking back. Once we reached, everyone went to their rooms. I was about to head to Konans, but Pein hugged me from behind.

"sleep with me tonight" i turned red.

"O-okay" we walked together to his room. We each went under the bed sheets. He wraped his hands around me pulling me closer to him, i of course turned red but snuggled.

"tell me what you told me at the festival"

"...i...don't...r-remember" of course i did remember but that's my excuse.

"Lair the look on your face tells me you do"

"...i love you...more than anyone" he smiled, and we slept together happily.

**OK so i was asked to change the ending and to make it longer, so did just, hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review for me :D**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning like i always do, Pein next to me still sleeping. I get off the bed, and walk out the room. I entered the living room, to my surprised someone was up, and the oddest person to be up this early. Hidan was watching _Screams 2_, he seems way into it to notice me, i entered the kitchen and made pancakes.

"Konan make me some pan—oh" Hidan said at the door frame.

"if you want...i can make it for you"

"...uhm yeah sure" he turned around and continued to watch screams.

i made him pancakes, he entered the kitchen shortly and sat down. I gave him his plate and i sat in front of him, smiling.

"why are you smiling, it doesn't make sense"

"because, i'd say you like be better than before when we first met. You wouldn't even stay in the same room long, but now here we are eating, together" i said still smiling. He seem to turn red or a short time, either he was angry or it was a blush.

"Don't get your hopes up bitch, i still remember when we first met, and when you ruined my prayers, so i still hate you."

"the prayers part was your fault, who prays in the middle of the hall? Anyways i didn't say you didn't hate me, i'm saying you hate me less"

"And don't call my woman a 'bitch' Jashinist" someone said from the door way. I turned to see who, it was Pein, hair messy, not so happy face either. But the funny thing is, Hidan didn't notice, that it wasn't me who said that.

"i can call you a bitch if i want BITCH" he said pointing his fork at me.

"...that wasn't me who said that Hi-"

"Use your brain for once, or else you'll be punished" Hidan after that, noticed, yes, that does not sound like me, he turned at where the sound came from, to see Pein...pissed off.

"Morning" Pein nodded and entered, making coffee and pancakes for himself. He laid the plate next to me, should of known. Hidan gave me 'i'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama, you pansy' look to Pein, as for Pein, well he gave his 'Go to hell look' or his 'I'm God' look. In short, a death glares to Hidan. I started to image static in-between them. I finished eating my pancakes, and put the plate in the dish-washer, Hidan did the same. I left the kitchen, i want a mission, with anyone, i don't care. I want to go to places, true it might be a mission to kill someone, but...i'm already in a criminal group. I walk but in the kitchen looking for Pein, but it seems he was already done. By now others have woken up. I asked around if they've seen Pein sadly no. I ran through the hall toward Pein's room/office. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry...have you seem Pein anywhere?"

"Yes, i have" Pein said, smirking.

"Oh..."

"what do you need?"

"a mission, i don't care with who but i want to go to places too"

"...i guess you can go with...Kisame and Itachi to get the 4th tailed" i gave him a annoyed look, i remember in the show, itachi just stood while Kisame got the 4th tailed. I doubt i'd do any fighting.

"when do i leave?"

"soon" i turned and headed to Kisame and Itachi's shared room. I knocked first waiting for an answer.

"Come in" Itachi said. I opened the door, seeing, Kisame just woke up and Itachi...reading?

"uhm, Pein said i'll be joining you on the mission to get the 4th tailed" i said. Itachi nodded.

"Then i'll see you at the gate shortly" he said, this time i nodded and headed to the gate, waiting for them. A few minutes, they arrived, and we left together.

"What happens?" Kisame asked.

"...Oh...uhm, you get the 4th tailed and itachi just stands, plus...it starts to rain too, that's about it"

"Why did Pein let you join us?" Itachi asked.

"well i asked to join anyone on a mission, so i can go to places, so he choose you two. I'm guessing because you're the top strongest" they didn't say anything and everything went as the anime showed. When we returned back to base, we extracting the beast and i signed. After 3 days of doing so, i slept. When i woke up, remembering what i did, i signed again walking in the halls to...well i didn't have a place to go to i just, WALKED ANYWHERE.

"why so down hm?" Deidara asked.

"i'm starting to think Pein is being overprotective with me" i told him.

"and?"

"...which means i can hardly go anywhere alone, i have to be with someone...someone he trusts too, which is hardly any of you"

"that isn't very fun" Sasori said.

"maybe i should run off anywhere, i wonder what he'll do...don't tell him this, i'm going to run off"

"that won't be smart hm"

"i don't care, better than being stuck here"

"how will you return?"

"...i don't know...you find me somehow, i'll just got straight" i run off to pack up and then out, and started running straight.

FEW DAYS LATER 

I bought some dango for the first time, i always wanted to know how it tastes like, and of course I didn't wear my cloak, that'll be bad. I ate the dango, so happy on how good it tastes like. It's been a few days, so i should get going back, straight. I turned the way i came and ran.

DAYS LATER

I'll be there soon, a few minutes later i was in front of the boulder. Did the sign to open it and entered.

"i'm back~" i said happily. Konan jumped on me.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Pein heard my voice and entered the room, cross arms, and an angry face.

"i went out for i'd say almost a week. I had so much fun" i said smiling.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR ANYONE ELSE?"

"i did well not you but Deidara and Sasori,...i should of told Zetsu to...hmmm...going off topic but if i told Pein and you, you'd stop me...i don't like being kept in like a cage...i'm not a very breakable glass that one rough hand will break me. if i'm going to save the world, i should know it too" i said smiling. Pein walked over pulling Konan off and grabbed my wrist pull me up and dragging me to his room. He locked the door, he still had an angry face, i stood by the wall. He slammed his hands on each side of me on the wall.

"Don't ever do that again" he said in a death or threatening voice. i wasn't scared, i pouted.

"How come? How come they get to go and see the world that i haven't seen in years, while i'm kept like a object in this dark cave? It's not fair"

"your different, you could of died"

"I've gotten stronger, i can take care of myself will enough"

"...I KNOW...but...the thought of losing you is too strong...i don't want to lose you, even if there's a small chance of that happening. I can't let you out of my sight, so next time at least tell me"

"...Kay" i said smiling. He kissed me deeply, putting his arms around me pushing me closer to him.

"Don't leave me" he slid a hand in my pant, rubbing gently, after a while he put a finger in. And all night he did me ever so gently, showing me he can control himself even if the urge is stronger. I felt pleasure all though it, moaning loudly. When came out. We washed up, and slept in his bed.

"Saya?"

"Hm?"

"I love you" i blushed.

"i love you too"

"Marry me so that you're mine forever"

"...Ok...Pein will be mine too forever" i snuggled in his chest and slept, happy to be back to where i belong.

**R and R i'd love that alot, I GOT THE GAME NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ULTIMATE NINJA HEROES 3, YAY ME SO REIVIEW AND...YAY JUST REVIEW ^^ **

**BB~ (WAVES TO READERS)**


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes the next morning, Pain still has his arms wrapped around me. I stare at his sleeping face and smile, who'd think I'd be marrying him of all people. I try to slip from his arms so I can change and go to the kitchen. But I didn't want to wake him up. So I started to play with his hair and his piercings on his ears and under his lower lips. His hair is soft, and smooth. I was so focused on his hair they I didn't realize he woke up. He stared at me, and then pulled me closer to him. My eyes widen.

"How about today we get married?" I turned red, but I still gaze at his eyes.

"If...you want I don't mind" NOW I'm avoiding his eyes. He kisses me, pulling me closer than I already was. He smiled when he let go.

"What were you doing to my hair and ears, you didn't ruin it did you?"

"Well...I don't thing I ruined it, I think the sleep did..." it was messy; all the spikes were pointing the wrong way.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" I nodded.

"It was my first festival I went too, I had a lot of fun thank you" my stomach growled. He laughed and got up followed by me. I was about to change in the bathroom, but he pulled me from behind.

"Why don't you change here? I've already seen you without anything at all. Or maybe you need help" I turned red once more as he pull off my night gown. He took my black shirt and black pants.

"Raise you hands" I did and he slipped my shirt on. He bent down to my legs with my pants in his hands. I put my right leg in first then my left. He pulled them up to my waist. He stood up, gave me a quick kiss. I took my cloak and wore it. We walked out together and headed to the kitchen. Most were there others elsewhere. I ate my breakfast with Pain.

"Konan, prepare the cave for the marriage ceremony" Pain said. I almost spit my food out, he wasn't joking about it being today. Well I should have known, Pain is like that. I finished eating and decided to hunt Zetsu down. I looked everyone and I couldn't find him. I ran in the living room where everyone his moved.

"Anyone seen Zetsu?" everyone shook their head. I started to look outside. I heard moans and screams.

"..." I came closer, hiding behind a tree. I found Zetsu, but they were doing it. I turned red by his white face, moaning in pleasure, but I didn't stay long, my nose started to bleed, so I jogged quietly away but to base. I entered the living room, where they already started to design the room.

"What happened to your nose?" Kisame asked.

"Just a nose bleeds"

"Did you find Zetsu?" Itachi asked.

"...no"

"Why did you pause?" Kakuzu asked. Why are they even asking me?

"I didn't"

"You did" Hidan added.

"Nope, you're all hearing things"

"Why were you looking for Zetsu anyways?" Sasori asked.

"1) I train with him 2) he's one of my best friends."

"Stop trying to escape helping by asking her question, you slackers!" Konan yelled from up the ladder. Now I know why they asked me those questions. They quickly returned to their places.

MANY MANY HOURS LATER

I found Zetsu in his room; I smirked wondering how long they did it.

"**We can train you today, were tired"**

"From?"

"...working out..." I started to laugh. Ya right 'working out.'

"I don't know if I should tell you but, I have a good idea what you two were really doing" I told them, he turned red, easily. "Well I wonder when your next 'workout be'" I wondered out loud, as I exited the room. When I left I heard, moaning in PAIN this time. I feel bad for telling them that, his white side gets pain. In the many hours, I've seem white tables, and chairs with flowers, a giant cake, walls have follows and many more. I even saw the dress I'm going to wear; they gave me a ring to give Pain too. I wonder what this all cost.

"OK IT'S DONE" Konan yelled. "EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW" when I came in everyone but Zetsu was there, but he came later. Konan gave me the cake and pushed me in the changing room while she did the same to Pain but with a suit. I wore my dress, I have to admit, I loved it, it was so beautiful (h t t p : / / f a r m 3 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 2 2 5 2 / 2 2 8 5 3 4 9 9 6 0 _ e 5 f a 3 e 8 8 0 a . jp g . FULL IN THE SPACES EVEN THE DOT AT THE END THERE). Pain wore his too (h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p M A x i K 7 B z 4 Q the suit Pain wears is white and in the video you'll see). We both came out, all the guys stared at me, I gave them an annoyed look. The rest of the day we did the wedding, and ate cake and danced, in short, the things you do in a wedding. I never thought it'd be so tiring. Though now I'm his wife, which might be even more tiring. He made love me that night in bed and came inside. I should have seen it coming, after all today is a special day, and will we should get a kid. Though I've always wondered how THE PEIN LEADER OF AKATSUKI treats kids. (I AM FULL AWARE TOBI/MADARA IS THE REAL LEADER but it's my story and I can change a bit of the real thing to the way I want it) we slept happily afterwards, though I felt pain around my hips. LIKE PEIN SAY, 'THIS IS PAIN',...ok that didn't really help, that could of gave me a bad thought that maybe I'll be having painful feeling around my hips for a while. I SHOULD THINK POSTIVELY. I'm with Pain, so...that's good enough. I love you Pain.

**As always r and r for me I'd like that, I CANT BEAT JIRIYA IN THE GAME TOO HARD. Anyways their voices in English are sooo weird. Oh, and if you want something funny, cute and weird check this out h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = j _O B U o 7 z k b A & f e a t u r e = f v w**

**Fill in the spaces, I'd like some ideas, if they fit in I'll use them, I've got some but barely SO HELP D: ...ya so TY AND C YA. O AND I'm going to call PEIN PAIN from now on because, i just realize that's really how it's spelt. SO YA BB NOW.**

**LOVE YOU~ ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

9 MONTHS LATER

I have been 9 months sense the marriage, in that time I got pregnant. Konan is the Godmother, so she'll going to name the baby. My stomach has grown a lot, and let me tell it is painful and, so weird having you stomach that big in 9 months. Right now I'm heading to the hospital for the last check up before they determine it's really ready to come out. As I lay on the bed all alone, I think about Pain and how he's feeling about this whole thing. The doctor came, telling me, it's time. Well no DUH, I can tell him that, I feel pain and I'm panting.

HOUR LATER TRYING TO GET THE BABY OUT

Well, the baby is out finally, it's sort of worth it, just wonder how the baby will turn out living with 9 S-ranked criminals. I just hope he/she will be already. The doctor told me I'll be staying awhile before I can go home.

"Madam your husband arrived" I nodded happily smiling as Pain enters.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"I'm fine I just need rest" he nodded. We talked a lot about the baby, thinking how dangerous it is for him/her to be with the Akatsuki.

RELEASE DAY

The day has come for me to leave, I feel so much better with my stomach the size, it should be. We got a boy, walking back to base with Pain, me carrying our baby. When we reach Konan was overexcited. She knew what to call him easily.

"Yahiko" is what she said. Pain agreed to that name, and I agreed too. As years pass by, Yahiko has grown, having spicy orange hair like his dad, and my eyes. He's cute, kind, smart and very fun to be with. Konan have been torturing the Akatsuki when they do something wrong with him around. She is teaching him herself, knowing Pain would be busy with me a lot and the Akatsuki aren't trusted. Recently Sassari died being replaced by 'Tobi.' Tobi isn't Tobi he's Madara Uchiha, I didn't do anything, but I did wonder how good of an actor he is. One day, in my now shared room with Pain alone. 'Tobi' comes in and locks the door, which tells mean, its business.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, you've grown" I was confused, no not by his voice changing into a more mature person, but at what he said. I've met him before?

"I'm not sure I follow, have we met before?"

"Well of course you don't remember I erased your memories" ok NOW I'm lost. "Still lost? Well let's make it clear, I kidnapped you and erased your memories sending you to the other world"

"Ok...why?"

"You say you'll save the world from hatred and such but the only way to save it is by making it an illusion"

"That won't make sense; it's not peace unless it's from the heart, doing it like that...is fake"

"People will never forget hatred, there will always be hatred"

"Then I'll erase it"

"What?"

"I'll erase it, just like when they say a seal can't be broken, it CAN be broken, just in a harder, and stronger way."

"Why should I believe this?"

"Hum because, I should be hating you for, removing my memories and sending me away, when I could of used that time to train and become stronger, yet I've not shown a single sign of hate toward you" he didn't say anything at that, he went quiet as if I have more to say. I decided to talk anyways.

"Ninja rule, never show your feelings no matter what, feelings are a sign of weakness. Well you know what, that's a stupid rule, feelings is what makes someone stronger, but hatred is a feeling that CAN make someone stronger but it can only go so far. It won't go as far as other feelings such as love and happiness can get too. Someone once said "you were born to be happy, in order to make another life feel happy" I believe that, and if others do too, difference won't matter" I smiled the Hope smile to him. "And the feeling of people believing in someone so far greater than you think, because believing in someone, has the feelings of love." He didn't say anything, he just stared at my smile, he unlocked the door and left. Which I found rude.

"HEY! That wasn't nice" I heard him chuckle. I pouted.

"You're more interesting than I thought" he said behind his shoulders. Yahiko walked in shortly.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

"He's on a mission" I have to stop the Akatsuki from dying. 1) I don't want Sasuke to join 2) I don't want Pain to die. 3) Yahiko is attached to them a lot.

"When will he come back?"

"Soon" he nodded holding my over sized Akatsuki cloak sleeves. The rest of the day, Yahiko and me were with Zetsu, talking, and training but mostly talking.

**SORRY IF THERE WAS SPOILERS IN THERE. R AND R and sorry if it too short, I just find it easier to do it short and read your thoughts about it. PLEASE REVIEW, I just need 2 more to reach my goal at the highest reviews I got, BUT of course continue to review even after I reach my goal**

**TY AND BB~**


	14. Chapter 14

Training for me was easy, I'd say I've improved a lot, as for Yahiko he's having troubles, but he has improved a lot. Pain shortly arrived and dismissed Zetsu and, instead of Zetsu training us, Pain is. He trained us some more hours, which I didn't enjoy at all. By the end of training, Yahiko could barely stand. Pain walked to him, and carried him picky-back style which I found cute. Reminds me when Itachi carried Sasuke when they were younger. With Sasori gone, the next to die should me Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Pain, when do Hidan and Kakuzu go on their mission, to get the 2-tailed?"

"Today, why?"

"They are going to die, not from the tailed beast, but from leaf ninjas" Pain first didn't understand why I'd say that, but remembered, in the other world they were mangas. He nodded. "Can I...come with them?"

"No"

"Why not, I can prevent the death from happening"

"Or you'll fail and die as will"

"...but...don't you care for your members?"

"I can get them someone else"

"But that someone else won't know when it happens, plus in the future Hidan and Kakuzu can give us great help" he stopped at the boulder entrance and turned to me.

"Fine...but...be careful" I nodded.

"Of course" he turned and opened the boulder, seeing Hidan and Kakuzu were right in front of Pain ready to leave.

"Kakuzu, Saya will be joining you on this mission, she herself will give the reason on your way to get the 2 tailed beast" with that he pasted them and headed to our room. Kakuzu and Hidan stared at me, curious.

"Hi?" I said/asked.

"Let's go" I signed, this is going to be a long day, but it's to save 2 lives, so maybe it's worth it. They started to walk and I followed and stayed back. Watching if it really would become like the manga.

"I finally come out and they stick me with a prick like you" Hidan said to Kakuzu. It's going as the manga. They find the 2 tailed and chase her into a cave where she turned into the 2-tailed beast.

"You guys wont in help here so I'll just watch, I didn't come to help catch it, and I'm here to prevent your deaths" they looked at me. "I'll explain more just get it now" they fought the 2-tailed, getting it the sun started to set. Zetsu came out the ground.

"When your sad and lonely, **the only one you can trust is yourself"** he said, I laughed at that he stared at me.

"What, I found that funny; since that fact would fit you seeing you have 2 sides to yourself"

"No money will be there"  
"...Kakuzu...what would you do if I wasted your money on candy, just a bit?"

"Nothing, I'd just say don't waste it on things you don't need"

"Ok, good because it just sounded like you are in love with money"

"We'll be taking to 2 tailed" Zetsu said taking the 2 tailed.

"Don't eat her" I said jokily.

"Of course not, **I'll just eat you" **he said coming closer to me from behind. He dropped the 2-tailed, and held my shoulders firmly. He leaned down and licked my neck, I just stood, this happens a lot...he eats a little from me lately, he stand I taste the best from all he ate.

"Didn't I tell you ask me before trying to bite me" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, mouth open to bite, and his eyes showed his hunger.

"Can I?"

"Sure, but this time, don't take a bite chunk, if you want a lot take one from each side. And why my neck, there's hardly meat there.

"True, **but it's the softest and tastes meat in a body" **

** "**Get it overwith" Hidan and Kakuzu stared, wide eyed. Zetsu gladly bit down hard. "AAAHH" I screamed, he sucked on the blood because he doesn't want it to pour out. After the blood stopped pouring out he pulled back and swallowed. I tilted my head, so my other side of the neck is open. He doesn't get big bite but, it still hurt. He bit down again harder. "AAAAAHH!" he sucked the blood like on the other side. When it stopped coming out he pulled back and swallowed. I held my hands on the wounds. "**Saiyoshiyo"** I said loudly, there was a flash of light over me, and when I removed my hand the wound has healed. Zetsu isn't full yet so he continued to eat from me, and I kept on healing myself. Finally after what 20 more bites from me he was satisfied and left with the 2 tailed- beast saying Thanks. They continued to stare.

"What?"

"What was disguising" Hidan said.

"No it's not, if anything is worse I'd be you stabbing yourself, though I don't find that disguising, it's your religion so yeah."

"Let's go" Kakuzu said. As we walked to the temple, where Hidan thought where the 9 tailed boys was, Kakuzu lied, I wondered 'do I really taste good?'

"Oi Oi Oi Kakuzu we have to walk all that" Hidan said pointing to the stairs, I wasn't really paying attention, I bumped into his back.

"Sorry" I said, going around him and walking the stairs.

"She's not even complaining I'd rather have her as my partner than you" Kakuzu said.

"Your pissing me off" Hidan said.

"I'll kill you one of these days" After some ranting from Hidan we reached the top.

"Oi Kakuzu, this isn't the 9 tailed"

"I heard the man is worth 30 000 000 die or alive" Kakuzu said

"YOU CAME HERE FOR YOUR BOUNTY" Hidan started to curse.

"You won't die he either"

"AND YOU KNEW" Hidan said pointing at me.

"So? The only thing I'm suppose to change is your deaths" Hidan ignored me and they attacked, after being hit many times the priest died, and they went off to the exchange point. Hidan got hit by Asuma's team. I stood next to Kakuzu as Hidan did everything.

"Saya, what happens?" Kakuzu asked.

"You'll survive this, but you had to go leaving the bounty here, and seal the 2 tailed"

"So when DO we die?"

"The boy there, he's very smart, he'll bring his team and Kakashi the copy ninja to fight you. The boy will kill Hidan personal and alone because Hidan is going to kill his sensei. As the other 3 well get you, but later on the 9 tails joins, having a new skill new. That skill...is very dangerous, one it is all it needs to get and your finished. He'll use it 3 times, 2 times missed. But it also damages his hand. But later on he learns he can just throw it, so he doesn't get the damage from it. Hidan doesn't die, he get's buried deep, and the only family that can enter that area is the Nara clan, which is the clan of the boy."

"I see"

"How to prevent this is stay close to you partner, because the boy will use his shadow and takes him far away. You could follow or, prevent the shadow to work. Since I'm here I'll be doing that, since I know the plan but...I know a different plan" I walked to the boy.

"Don't attack I won't do anything I just want to talk to the Nara boy" Shikamaru nodded.

"You know me?" I nodded.

"I come from a different world, I can see the future" I lied. "Your sensei Asuma is going to die here but I'm going to stop it from happening ok?"

"Why? Aren't you an Akatsuki?"

"Yes, but I've not a cold hearted ok, I'm very soft" I laughed. I walked to and stood in-between Hidan and Asuma.

"Stop, I know your mission is to capture or kill the Akatsuki, but that'll bring harm to you only Asuma, you'll die. I don't say that because Hidan is an Akatsuki but because I see the future. I don't like to see people that are precious to others die, so we'll just leave, leaving you all safe. Deal?"

"HELL NO I"M GOING TO KILL THIS GUY"

"I wasn't asking you Hidan I'm asking Asuma"

"Why should we trust you, your one of them" I smiled the smile of hope.

"Because I'm the one they will change the world into a world of happiness, war will stop and you'll see that people will know me, the saviour, I'm the saviour, as long I live I'll bring peace over this hated, cursed world, surely" he stared at me smile, my voice sounding so confident that I'll have success in that.

"Asuma-sensei I believe this one" the Nara boy said. Asuma nodded.

"Alright" I clanged on Hidan's arm making him turn red.

"LET GO"

"No, if I do you'll attack them"

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's" As we argued I winked at Asuma, telling him to go while you have the chance. They left and Hidan groan. Kakuzu walked to us. Before he could say anything it rained and Pain contacted us. He sealed the tail-beast in 3 days.

"So we won't die now right?"

"No, but we aren't going to get the 9 tailed, let's go back to base" he nodded. As we returned Hidan complained about Jashin being mad at him. We returned, Pain happily say that they weren't died, thanked me. I was tired, not sleeping 3 days from the sealing this and the mission. So I just fell on the bed and slept. Shortly Yahiko joined me in the bed.

"I love you mommy" I smiled.

"I love you too Yahiko"

"I love you both" Pain said entering the room.

"You know that I love you too" we all slept together with Yahiko in the middle, though Pain complained that he wanted to come closer to me. I giggled and left at as that. I saved 3 lives including Asuma. I'm so proud in myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW I MADE IT A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL SO YA R E V I E W PLZ D:**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so happy I got 16 reviews the highest I've got ^^ plz continue. BTW I decided after this chapter I'm going to start a Harry Potter story. It's going to be called Book 1...for the first book of the series. (About: A girl that ****comes at the middle of the first year oddly. But before she comes to the hall to the sorting hat, ****Dumbledore**** praises her a lot. This girl thought to be in Gryfindder, as did Dumbledore. Why? This girl is Smart, brave, kind, friendly and she's also a singer, all of a Gryfindder, but suddenly the hat calls Slytherin. Not even the hat knows why he picked this house for her. She didn't mind but she did prefer Gryfindder. ****Professor**** Snape was asked from Dumbledore to look after her and by that is he meant not to make her sad or be mean to her, and make sure he's comfortable. But to Snape that was hard to do, I he didn't like that idea but still helps her and in doing so he begins to have affection for her, HIS STUDENT. As does Draco WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN) Ok so I'm not sure what to call the girl yet, there will be mature things happening so YOU WARNED. ON WITH MY STORY NOW, by mature is by, RAPE, and SEX so YA DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

I woke up seeing Yahiko was gone and Pain seems to take the chance to get close to me. I didn't a little smile to the sleeping Pain; i tried sliding out of his hands without waking him up. It worked and i jumped of the bed, changed my close making sure he was fake sleeping and peeping. When i opened the door, i saw Yahiko holding a big plate with breakfast. I smiled as did he.

"Is dad awake?"

"No but i can wake him up" he nodded. I went back on the bed and kissed Pain. Slowly his eyes open and sees me kissing him and of course knowing Pain he'd kiss back and he did. I pulled away and sat on the bed.

"I made breakfast for you 2 because it's your wedding anniversary" i smiled brightly at him. Which made him feel proud at what he did. Pain and i ate on the bed, and on the while saying it tastes really good. Yahiko stood hands behind him and smiling. We finished and Yahiko offered to carry them back. We walked out into the kitchen first; Yahiko left the dishes there and went out to the living room. We followed, and i saw everyone in a circle and Uno?

"I never knew you had Uno here"

"We don't we found this in one of your pant pocket" Kisame said.

"...HEY! Why were you searching my pant pockets?"

"No reason" Sasori said.

"So play already" i said.

"We don't understand how" Kakuzu said. I giggled sitting in between Konan and Kisame. Pain told Konan to move over a bit so he can sit next to me.

"I'll explain it simply, Yahiko you gonna play?"

"I'll watch" i nodded. I explained how to play the basics, later on adding more rules in it. Hidan sweared and yells when someone makes him pick +4 or more cards, when he won he'd swear at the guy and the guy happened to be Kakuzu. Pain says I'm mean because i keep skipping his turn. I won about 4 times and i believe everyone has won once.

"Can i go back to my other world?" everyone looked at me in shock. "No not forever just to get some stuff her like my laptop, book and stuff so i can be doing something here, since SOMEONE doesn't give me missions."

"I guess we can take you there, but someone will be with you, I'll go" Pains said. He stands putting his hands into a sign, there was a flash and only I and Pain were at my house. I stand up.

"SAYA!" a voice I've heard before calls. A boy runs to me and hugs me.

"Karou?" he nods.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?" he looked at me then at Pain. "Is that...Pain?" i nodded. Pain didn't like the fact that he's hugging me after all he's not my real brother. So Pain walked over and pulled him off me and put his hand around my waist.

"Don't touch my wife"

"Wife?" i nodded.

"I married him"

"WHAT?"

"Kaoru why...why didn't you time me that you really aren't my real brother"

"...so you figured it out...sorry i didn't want it to be hard on you knowing you have no family, so i acted at your brother"

"Since now i know I'm living with the Akatsuki and I'm staying with them, I'm only back to get some stuff." He nodded.

"As long as your happy I'll except it, I'm still your brother, little sis" he said ruffling me hair. I smiled at him; he truly is the best brother. "And Pain i except that you protect her, don't keep her indoors, she likes the outdoor, because she feels free. I don't want her to be sad so if Pain hurts you sis you can always tell me. And come for visits, you know I'll always be here for you." He said smiling. I got some tears at the end of my eyes and run to hug him.

"I'm sorry for the troubles I've cause you bro, and now leaving you, i owe you everything" he stroked my hair.

"As long as you smile and are happy I'm fine and happy" i nod. "I bet you want your laptop, cloth, PSP, and so many things to show off"

"...not show off, well...To Hidan yes" i laughed, got the stuff, and waved farewell to my brother and see you next time. Pain brought us both back, everyone was where they were. I showed off my stuff to Hidan and said he can't touch and such to tease him, but i let him use it around me later on. He didn't understand the computer one bit. Like how does Google know everything, and he wore at it, i laughed and told him it has no feelings it's not a person. He didn't care and kept on swearing at it. That's how the day went, everyone saying WOW or wow or having a 'O' shape mouth at all my stuff and wondering why they didn't have them. I gave Yahiko a remote control car, and the car was HUGE and i also gave him a bubble gun and water gun and all that fun things. Hidan was being a baby and jealous to why he gets all the fun stuff. Of course my answer was

"Yahiko is living with people like you, yet he isn't bad, he's nice, kind, smart and loveable. He's been doing things for us yet he never asks anything in return so i thought, it's about time he gets some toys to play with because he deserves it" he went quiet.

"Thank you mommy" Yahiko said playing with his new toys. Yes I'd say today was a wonderful anniversary.

**R E V I E W PLZ I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND ALL AND ALOT OF IT WAS THE HARRY POTTER BUT, I HAD TO SAY IT. ANYWAYS REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WHEN I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. TY **

**LOVE YOU~**

**BB~ ^^**


	16. Chapter 16 IMPORTANT NOTE O:o

**Guys i'm going to have a break from this story for a bit and do a different one FOR A LITTLE, because i have writing block. I did chapter 1 for Book 1 for harry Potter story, CHECK IT OUT ****http:/www****.( fanfiction ).net/s/6273239/1/Book_1 **

**Remove the '()' around the fanfiction and fill in the spaces and READ IT AND REVIEW :D TY **

**TILL MY NEXT UPDATE**


	17. Chapter 17 Thank YouEVERYONE

**O.O I know i haven't updated in FOREVER and i said I'll update soon. But I was having fun doing my harry potter story that i FORGOT. SORRY FORGIVE MEEEEEEEe. HERE'S LAST CHAPTER.**

There were screaming, swearing and bombs. My guess, Hidan and Deidara, I got up and went into the living room to see the 'war' THE ROOM WAS A BIG MESS. There were furniture's everywhere, broken, ripped or flew somewhere. Kakuzu isn't going to like this at all. Yesterday Pain send most of them to Missions, living me with Deidara, Hidan, Yahiko and Konan. I clenched my fist tightly.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everything went quiet, and they stared at me. "I've been falling off my bed, and can't SLEEP because of what you've been doing. AND LOOK AT THIS PLACE, it's like a battle ground. WHAT DO YOU THINK PAIN AND KAKUZU WILL DO? NOT TO MENSION KONAN. WHEN she is MAD SHE FLIPS. DO YOU WANT THAT? IF NOT THAN SHUT UP AND CLEAN UP. YAHIKO IS A KID AND DOING THIS TEACHES HIM BAD THINGS." They nodded quickly and cleaned up. I entered the kitchen, ate breakfast and went in Yahiko's room.

"I made breakfast" I got up and followed me into kitchen and ate.

"What about us (un)?" Hidan and Deidara said.

"Make your own, YOU don't deserve it anyways."

"Some bitch woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP ON ONE BECAUSE OF YOU 2"

"Mommy it's ok, it's just how they are taught" I smiled to him.

"Your right...but still BAD" he giggled at my soft voice then my yell.

"I'm back and-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Pain yelled.

"Wasn't us" I said meaning me and Yahiko. "It was the troublemakers DEI and Hidan" He looked at them. "It was worse before BUT it's still bad" They ran away quickly before Pain explodes. He took deep breaths.

"I'll deal with them later, how are you Yahiko" He smiled brightly.

"Good, I love mom and dad as always"

As years past, Yahiko grew into a gentleman and a strong man. We didn't get the tailed beasts; Tobi/Madara was annoyed by that but...I've saved the day many times, as I traveled with Yahiko and Pain. That's right; there is no longer 'The Akatsuki' but we all still hang out. We have saved villages, at fight they were attaching us and all but after years of us saving the villages. She saw us as heroes. Asking questions about us and so on. We were loved and brought happiness. After 10 years, all the villages combined together into one big land. They all cared about each other, not looking down at one another. No fights, nothing No more war. It was...no longer the cursed world. There were still...Sasuke and Orchimaru. We killed them...well not Sasuke, I made Itachi say the truth, and they're together again, after a few years though. I'd say everything was perfect. There were some problems time to time, but nothing big like war. There were still rapist and some murders but rarely. It's all developing into a peaceful land. Everyone is accepted. My wish and hopes...I reached them, they're real and happening. Who needs beasts? Who needs illusion and fake reality? Isn't better this way, the way it's all real, the way how everyone thought it was impossible, yet here is it happening. We made a different group, not 'The Akatsuki' Known as S-Ranked Criminals, instead it's 'The Wonders.' Sasori has been missing out, big time. Right now, we are in a festival. And there he was...a boy around 20 year's old, red head. I run up to him.

"Sasori?" He turned and it was Sasori.

"Oh Hey" My eyes widen.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but here I am...as a human not a puppet" I smiled took his wrist and dragged him to the gang. Everyone was happy seeing Sasori, without Sasori it seems like there is an empty whole in our group. We filled in the detail for him and we had fun. Tobi/Madara was never found, when we separated, I hope, he accepts this instead on doing his evil plan.

"Thank you, we're all grateful" Pain said to me. "You've changed everything" I smiled.

"I did promise" I said. "But, WE all did, together, without giving up and having hopes" We stood at the cliff after the festival letting the wind blow though my hair around.

"I had a great time with everyone, let's stay together...forever, together we can make anything happen...right?" I said smiling my hope smile.

"Right" They said.

And that's how it is. All together, forever. I love them...I love them all. They each of their times, and loveable things about them. My promise is fulfilled after all these years, the only thing to look forward is what the future brings. Thank you...every one of you. I've had a great life together, and a wonderful son. Thank you...so much.

THE END

**How is it? Love it? Sweet Review please. And thank you readers.**


End file.
